


The Supreme Appeal

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M, Lust, Sexual Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: The Supreme is hot. The teenage warlocks think so... and so does John Henry.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/John Henry Moore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Supreme Appeal

She caused so many boners. 

She couldn’t help it that she looked so good. 

She’s the Supreme. 

Calling for her to come to Hawthorne’s had resulted in pure chaos the other two times she’d ever stepped foot in the place. 

Teenage boys around a knockout brought out a lot of horny mischief. The warlock council had to fight hard to calm them down after her departure. 

This time would be the same, but the warlocks had no choice... they had to convince her to give the boy...  _Michael_...  the Seven Wonders. 

John Henry gulped when he watched her enter the meeting room with the two witch council members in tow. The other three warlocks to his left... Ariel, Baldwin, and Behold... weren’t affected by her, they’re gay. 

The tall, dark headed warlock faced a horse of a different color. He’s bisexual so he had to try his damndest to hide what being in her presence did to him. 

It was mildly embarrassing... her eyes flicked over to him with slight annoyance, and that was before Ariel opened his mouth and pissed her off. Ok, she knew. Had he been gawking at her? 

She’s the Supreme. 

The fucking Supreme. 

As she so boldly reminded Ariel. And this was before Behold called her a racist.  _Tsk_ ,  what a brave man. 

John Henry stayed respectful of her while still trying to get out his opinion on the matter at hand. He was still firm but gentle with her, unlike the others. Cause when her big eyes peered at him, he couldn’t chance irrevocable damage between them... she was something else... doll-like in appearance. 

Doll-like with a confident mouth and a badass quality about her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something short and random.


End file.
